Tom Friendly
| Ultima= | Morte=21 dicembre 2004 | EpMorte="Attraverso lo Specchio" | Nome=Tom Friendly | AKA=Signor Amichevole | Count=20 | Attore=M.C. Gainey | Doppiatore=Gerolamo Alchieri }} Tom Friendly era un membro degli Altri apparentemente fedele a Ben. Attraverso le stagioni 1 e 2, era un minaccioso portavoce degli Altri e sembrava essere il loro leader. Indossava una barba finta durante i primi incontri con i sopravvissuti. Durante la sua cattura Ben disse che Tom non era nessuno in confronto al vero capo, sebbene non sia chiaro se Ben si riferisse a sè stesso o a Jacob. . Tom aveva però un certo tipo di autorità e viene dimostrato dalle sue conversazioni con Ethan , Alex, Pickett e con il gruppo catturato: Hurley, Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Tom viene ucciso da Sawyer il 21 dicembre, 2004. Sull'Isola Subito dopo l'arrivo di Juliet sull'isola, Tom viene mandato da Ben nell'ufficio di Harper per prenderla, in modo da farle visitare la sua nuova casa. Mentre fa questo, Tom dichiara che Harper lo ha fatto "piangere per suo padre". Prima Stagione (Giorni 16-44) . ]] Qiando Claire viene portata al Caduceo, Tom—senza barba e in abiti normali—rimprovera Ethan per non aver fatto una lista prima di prendere Claire. Dopo aver sentito la risposta di Ethan, replica, "Sai cosa farà quando Lui lo scoprirà" Ben nomina Tom mentre va a camminare con Pickett, ed è l'unico a sapere cosa sia successo al corpo di Goodwin. Tom fa la sua prima apparizione come menbro sulla nave degli Altri con altre tre persone: un paio di uomini, e una donna più anziana. Jin, Sawyer, Michael e Walt stanno navigando sulla zattera, in attesa di trovare soccorso, quando la nave degli Altri appare sul loro radar. Sawyer costringe Michael a sparare l'unico razzo segnalatore e la barca si dirige verso la zattera. Il primo contatto con Tom fa gioire i passeggeri della zattera, che credono di aver trovato finalmente aiuto. Comunque, il loro umore cambia velocemente quando scoprono le reali intenzioni e gli Altri prendono Walt. Michael si rifiuta furiosamente, Sawyer afferra la sua pistola gun, e gli Altri attacano. Sparano a Sawyer ad una spalla e lui cade in acqua, colpiscono Michael, lo scaraventano giù dalla zattera, e rapiscono Walt. Mentre Jin si tuffa in mare per salvare Sawyer, Tom e compagni tornano indietro. Seconda Stagione (Giorni 49-67) meet again, for the first time since Walt's kidnapping. ]] Qualche giorno dopo, Tom si reca alla stazione Perla per qualche strana ragione, come dice Juliet il giorno 49 "Tom è stato qui un paio di giorni fa". Dopo che i tre sopravvissuti alla zattera si sono riuniti al campo, Michael parte per trovare Walt. Quando Jack, Sawyer e Locke infine capiscono che Tom li sta spiando, esce dall'ombra e li avverte di non oltrepassare la linea di confine, significa che non dovranno mai andare nella parte nord dell'isola. Dice anche che facendolo, loro cambieranno la situazione e da un "fraintendimento" diventerà "qualcos'altro". is theirs. ]] Durante questo incontro, Tom rivela ai tre sopravvissuti che Walt e gli altri che hanno preso, compresi Emma e Zack, sono ancora vivi. Attribuisce a Walt l'aggettivo di "speciale". Cita Alvar Hanso, dicendo: "Sai, qualcuno più intelligente di qualcun altro qui ha detto 'Fin dagli albori della nostra specie, l'uomo è stato benedetto dalla curiosità", e chiede a Jack se conosce qualcos'altro della curiosità, riferendosi all'affremazione "la curiosità uccise il gatto". Jack accusa Tom di non avere alcun potere, altrimenti non avrebbe mandato una spia come Ethan per sapere il nome dei superstiti, Tom la chiama "interessante teoria". , moments before taking off his beard. ]] Successivamente invita ad "accendere la luce",e dopo che molte torce di sono accese, Jack capisce di essere circondato. Tom vuole che Kate sia portata allo scoperto, e rivela di averla catturats mentre li seguiva nella ricerca di Michael. Punta una pistola alla testa di Kate e Jack, Sawyer e Locke consegnano le armi. Tom porta Michael dagli Altri, dove parla con Ms. Klugh che si prenderà cura di lui per i seguenti 10 giorni. 13 giorni dopo, dopo che MIchael ha aiutato gli Altri a catturare Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley, Tom fa da portavoce al gruppo. Kate dice di sapere che la sua barba è finta, ma è imbavagliata e Tom non la capisce. Ms. Klugh spiega: "dice di sapere che la tua barba è finta, Tom'." Tom rimuove la barba, dicendo che in effetti gli prudeva un pò, e sarcasticamente ringrazia "Bea" per aver rivelato il suo nome. Dopo lo scambio di Walt per le 4 persone sulla lista di Bea, Tom aiuta a portare i prigionieri sull'isola dell' Idra. Terza Stagione (Giorni 68-74) . ]] Tom deve preparare Kate per la colazione con Ben e quando Kate gli dice che non intende farsi la doccia davanti a lui, risponde "non sei il mio tipo". Poi conduce Kate alla spiaggia, dove Ben la sta aspettando. Alle gabbie, dove è tenuto Sawyer, un altro prigioniero di nome Karl scappa dalla sua gabbia e libera Sawyer. Karl viene catturato dagli Others, compreso Tom, il quale gli fa chiedere scusa a Sawyer per averlo usato come diversivo per la sua fuga. Successivamente Karl viene portato via. Dopo la colazione di Kate, Tom la porta nella gabbia di fronte a Sawyer, quella che era stata usata per Karl. Durante questa scena è visibile, un ring, sull'anulare sinistro di Tom. Sawyer gli mostra il biscotto al pesce e Tom gli fa notare che gli orsi polari hanno impiegato solo 2 ore per ottenerlo. Dopo il primo giorno dei prigionieri sull'isola dell'Idra, Tom e Danny portano Kate e Sawyer a spaccare le pietre in una cava. Mentre si recano lì, un Altro di nome Colleen si avvicina, bacia Danny e "arruola" Tom per un gruppo mandato da Ben per catturare i sopravvissuti arrivati con la barca a vela. Raggiungono la barca senza essere visti da Sayid o Jin, che erano di guardia. Sulla barca, Sun spara a Colleen allo stomaco, e prova a scappare. Tom e Ivan aprono il fuoco, ma Sun riesce a fuggire. to give Kate the walkie. ]] Quando il team torna con Colleen ferita, corrono nella sala operatoria, dove Juliet prova a salvarle la vita. Tom si reca da Ben, Matthew, e Jason nella sezione sottomarina dell' Idra, dove torturano Sawyer. Dopo che Sawyer viene rilasciato, Tom torna in sala operatoria, dove Jack ha aiutato Juliet a soccorrere Colleen, senza successo. Tom supervisiona l'operazione di Ben durante la quale Jack ha appositamente fatto una piccola incisione nel rene di Ben, stimando un'ora di vita. Jack ordina a Tom di consegnargli il walkie-talkie per poter parlare con Kate. Tom comprende e contatta Danny, giusto in tempo per salvare la vita di Sawyer e Kate. for Jack during the surgery. ]] Jack rivela a Tom il piano di Juliet di uccidere Ben durante l'intervento, ma lei nega tutto. Appena lasciati Ben e Juliet da soli, Tom chiede a Jack se avesse detto la verità, e il dottore conferma. Non appena la donna inizia a piangere di fronte a Ben, Tom commenta che Ben e Juliet hanno avuto una storia. Juliet esce per andare ad aiutare Kate e Sawyer a scappare e Jack chiede l'aiuto di Tom per finire l'operazione. Tom sembra avere qualche problema con il sangue, e fa un errore rivelandolo a Jack, ceh successivamente gli mostra il tumore insanguinato che ha rimosso dalla spina dorsale di Ben. Tom poi ascolta la storia di conferma di Kate, la stessa storia che Jack le aveva raccontato subito dopo l' schianto. Jack. ]] Dopo l'intervento di Ben, Tom ha una intensa conversazione con Jack, che crede che gli Altri vogliano ucciderlo. Tom chiede spiegazioni e Jack risponde che persone che rapiscono una donna incinta e impiccano un ragazzo ad un albero non sono brave persone. Dopo essere stato trasferito nella gabbia di Sawyer, Jack riceve del cibo da Tom, io quale scopre che Jack sa dei monitor di sorveglianza. Dopo che Jack e Alex fermano il processo a Juliet, Tom afferra Jack per la maglietta, chiedendogli il motivo per il quale lui sia li. Isabel lo calma e legge il biglietto inviato da Ben, che ordina di marchiare Juliet anzichè ucciderla. Dopo questo giorno, Tom e gli Altri lasciano l'Isola dell'Idra. New York City in New York City. ]] Tom, in un vicolo di Manhattan, trova Michael intento a suicidarsi e lo distrae chiedendogli l'ora. Tom si rivela a Michel e gli dice: "ti abbiamo lasciato andare via da un'isola e tu vai subito su un'altra". Combattono e Michael punta una bottiglia di vetro rotta al collo di Tom, ma Tom gli punta una pistola. Michael lo prega di premere il grilletto. Tom intuisce che Michael si vuole suicidare perchè ha rivelato a Walt di aver ucciso Ana Lucia e Libby per salvarlo. Tom dice che l'Isola non vuole che Michael muoia e gli lascia la pistola per provare a suicidarsi. Tom dice a Michael di aver molto lavoro da svolgere, e che in caso volesse parlargli lui sarà nella suite dell' Hotel Earle. . ]] Dopo aver visto le notizie del volo 815 in TV, Michael fa visita a Tom all'hotel, il quae si sorprende di vederlo così presto. Tom è nella suite con un uomo, Arturo, il quale subito chiede se sia Michael l'uomo che ha ferito Tom con una bottiglia di champagne. Tom chiede ad Arturo di lasciarli parlare da soli, e Arturo se ne va, baciando Tom sulla guancia. Tom chiede Michael se vuole un drink, ma Michael rifiuta. Tom spiega di non andare molto spesso sulla terraferma, così quando lo fa cerca di "spassarsela" (alludendo al cibo, ai drink e ai piaceri sessuali). Tom afferma che solo poche persone sull'isola possono andare e venire, e spiega che l'aereo sul fondo dell'oceano, claiming that Charles Widmore staged the whole wreck, so no one else would find the Island. , telling him that it is "Game time". ]] When Michael demanded proof of this Tom showed him photos of a cemetery in Thailand whose bodies have been exhumed for the crash, the purchase order for the 777 through a shell company, and the shipping logs for the freighter that dropped the plane into the Sunda Trench. He told Michael that Widmore had located the Island, and that Michael would have to join the crew of the freighter leaving from Fiji to find it, under the name Kevin Johnson as a deckhand. He said that if Widmore found the Island, he would kill everyone on it, and preventing this would be Michael's chance to redeem himself, by killing everyone on board the freighter. After Michael got to Fiji, Tom directed him to wait a few days until he was in open sea, and warned him not to get cold feet after meeting some of the crew, naming "Sun, Sawyer, Jack, Claire, her baby..." as those would die if he didn't follow through. He warned Michael that he would have to explain to Walt how he let all of them die too. Sull'Isola Terza Stagione (Giorni 80-91) that the room is bugged. ]] After returning to the island, Tom was seen by Sayid, Locke, Kate and Danielle playing football with Jack at the Barracks. That same night he informed Ben that Kate and Sayid had been captured and were being held at his place; Ben ordered Tom to separate them. Later, Tom took Jack to where Kate was being held and told him that the place was bugged. Following Jack and Juliet's "farewell" to Ben, Tom escorted them to the dock, where he witnessed the destruction of the submarine. Tom was present when the bound and gagged Anthony Cooper was revealed to Locke, and promptly shuts the door to the room before too many questions were asked. Later, Tom was again present at the Others' camp, seen packing up and leaving with them after Locke's failure to kill his father. are shocked to hear Locke is going to meet Jacob. ]] Locke startled Tom and the rest of the Others when he turned up at their new campsite with his father's body on his back, asking Ben to take him to the mysterious Jacob. Mikhail was punched repeatedly after disagreeing with Locke's decision while Tom watched neglectfully. Along with the other Others, Tom gazed in disbelief at Ben and Locke, who set out on a trek to talk to Jacob. Tom participated in the raid on the beach camp, survived the explosions which killed seven Others, and helped capture Sayid, Jin, and Bernard. , seconds after getting shot. ]] Although Ben ordered him over his walkie to kill all three captives, Tom fired his gun into the sand instead, making it sound like he'd killed them. When Pryce questioned this decision, Tom stated that he'd been following Ben's orders, but that they should have killed them (if it were up to him). After Hurley intervened and the other two members of the strike team were killed, Tom surrendered. Sawyer, however, shot and killed Tom anyway. Sawyer stated, "That's for takin' the kid off the raft," (i.e. the kidnapping of Walt). When questioned by Hurley, Sawyer said he didn't believe that Tom's declaration of surrender was genuine. Juliet buried Tom's corpse with the other camp raiders next to the jungle. Curiosità * Out of the main characters, Tom has met Ben, Juliet, Claire, Michael, Jin, Sawyer, Walt, Kate, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Sun and Sayid. * "Mr. Friendly" was never used in an actual episode. It was originally a name used by the show's producers to refer to the character in their scripts, but was revealed to the public by TV Guide which has a tendency to name characters even when they aren't referred to by name in the actual episode. ** The title 'Mr. Friendly' was used in closed captioning before the character's actual name was revealed. ** "Friendly" was also used three times in the enhanced captions of Meet Kevin Johnson (disputed canonicity): *** "Mr. Friendly is staying at the Hotel Earle" *** "Friendly will soon return to the island where he will be shot and killed by Sawyer" *** "This is Tom Friendly, an Other and the man who kidnapped Walt from the raft." * Mr. Friendly (or someone looking a lot like him) appeared in the audience of ''Jimmy Kimmel Live on May 12, 2006. J.J. Abrams was guest-directing the show. When Kimmel commented on Mr. Friendly’s appearance, Mr. Friendly responded with a sentence that was obviously pre-recorded and played backwards. (Lost-Media) * Many fans thought that he was the silver-haired man on the stretcher in the hospital in , which Jack was treating when he was trying to eavesdrop on Christian Shephard. This resemblance was refuted when Damon Lindelof said that there is no connection. * Tom does not like the sight of blood. (Kate and Hurley shares the same aversion.) * "Tom" is also the alias given to Christian by Ana Lucia in . He calls her "Sarah". * In , Sawyer calls Tom "Zeke". In the film The Wizard of Oz, "Zeke" is the name of one of the farmhands who worked for Dorothy's uncle. *Tom's sexual orientation was originally hinted in , when he told Kate that she wasn't his "type". Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse later suggested in the October 30, 2006 podcast that one of the characters on the show might indeed be gay. In issue #13 of the Official Magazine, Actor M.C. Gainey confirmed that he had deliberately played Tom as being homosexual ever since he picked up on internet discussions about his character's sexual orientation following the aforementioned line from . However, Tom wasn't explicitly confirmed as being gay until a flashback scene in , after he had already died in the real-time narrative in . It was again confirmed by Lindelof and Cuse in the March, 21st 2008 edition of the Official Lost Podcast, following the premiere of Meet Kevin Johnson. * To date, he and Arturo are the only known gay characters to appear on the show. * Tom is incorrectly named "Tom Friendly" in issue 20 of Lost: The Official Magazine, . Domande senza risposta * When and under what circumstances did he join the Others? * How could he travel back to New York and recruit Michael, when he had referred to a situation where the Others could not travel back after "the sky turned purple"? * What did he mean when telling Michael only some of the Others can go off the island whenever they wanted? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Claire Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Michael Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Personaggi uccisi da Sawyer